


The Eagle, The Snake and The Roses.

by llocalloser



Series: Tattooed Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Awakening, M/M, Tattooed Characters, back tattoo, piercing specialist, tattoo artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llocalloser/pseuds/llocalloser
Summary: Atsumu had never shown interest in men, unlike his brother Osamu, who had know he was attracted to them since high school. Atsumu had been sure of being straight his whole life, that is, until Sakusa Kiyoomi became a client of his for a tattoo.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Tattooed Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201295
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	1. First Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh my god, you are having your gay awakening." Osamu's voice came from beside him. He was staring at his brother with excited eyes, his mouth open, the corner of it pulled up into a half smile half smirk.
> 
> "Fuck off." Atsumu threw the pen at him again, this time it hit him right in the face. 
> 
> This story is a spinoff of my other story, "Rockstar". You can read it here.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315799/chapters/71995254

Atsumu stood over his snoring brother. His eye twitched as he watched the rise and fall of his back. He was laying facedown in his bed, drool was coming out of his open mouth. He had stayed up late with Suna, Kita and Aran. They had been having drinks out in the living room, right outside Atsumu's room.

They had kept him up all night with their laughter and shouting. And now, here he was, exhausted from a lack of sleep and staring at his brother who was sleeping peacefully. This just wont do.

He raised his hand up above his brother and brought it down against the back of his head. He smiled with satisfaction at the loud smack it made.

"Ow!" Osamu jumped up, he quickly sat up in bed and turned to glare at his brother. He swung his arm at him in an attempt to smack him back, but Atsumu dodged it.

"Wake up, you prick." Atsumu glared at him.

"What was that for?" Osamu glared back at his brother.

"For keeping me up all night." Atsumu said. He kicked his brothers clothes that lay on the floor next to his bed, "The lot of you, I'll be getting my revenge on Kita, Aran and your boyfriend Suna as well."

"He's not my boyfriend." Osamu snapped at his brother.

"Only because you're too much of a coward to tell him how you feel." Atsumu snickered. Osamu swung his arm at his brother again, but Atsumu neatly dodged once more. After years of his brother swinging at him, he had gotten pretty good at dodging him. Unfortunately, so had his brother. He was glad he had found him sleeping, he couldn't dodge him when he was unconscious.

"What if he rejects me." Osamu sighed

"You move on." Atsumu said.

"Not all of us have cold hearts like you, Mr. One Night Stand. Mr. Fuck 'Em Then Dump 'Em. Mr-"

"You're just jealous I get more girls than you." Atsumu stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"I don't like girls." Osamu snapped at him. He climbed out of bed, Atsumu took another step back, hands up and ready in case he tried to swing at him. He paused when he saw the large tattoo on his brothers arm.

"Have you been moisturizing that? It looks dry." He said. He reached over to grab his shoulder to inspect it closer, but Osamu turned it away.

"Yes, I have." He glared, "Both you and Suna constantly remind me to."

"We're the ones that know tattoo's. You're the needle guy." Atsumu grinned at him.

"Speaking of, how's your piercings. Are they healing well?" Osamu turned his head to get a better look at the double hoops Atsumu had in his upper ear.

"Yes, I've been washing them just like you told me to." Atsumu said. He turned and headed to the door.

"Do you have to go to the shop today?" Osamu called after him.

"Yeah, I have a client. He booked me for a back tattoo, its going to be multiple sessions. Today's his first one." Atsumu called back.

"Can I go with you?" Osamu asked.

"Wanna see your boyfriend?" Atsumu snickered.

"I-" Osamu glared at the back of his brothers head, "What if there's walk in's for piercings."

"Sure, that's why you wanna go." Atsumu laughed as he headed back into his room. He could hear Osamu cursing him as he closed the door. He headed to his bathroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked himself in the mirror, his blonde dyed hair was a mess.

His broad arms were heavily tattooed, along with his neck just like his brother. He stared at his blank chest, then turned in the mirror to stare at his blank back. His client today was getting a back tattoo. He should tell Suna they should start to work on his back too, it was too bare.

He jumped in the shower and washed up before coming out and brushing his teeth over his sink. He did what he could with his hair before he stepped out into his room. He changed into something comfortable, just some jeans and short sleeved shirt. He needed to be comfortable for this tattoo, it was going to be several hours of work today, hopefully he could get the lining done in todays session. He remembered the tattoo the client had chosen was complex. 

He slipped on his leather jacket before walking out into the living room he shared with his twin. Osamu was already waiting for him on the couch. Atsumu frowned when he saw him.

"You can't wear that today." He said to his brother. Osamu looked up from his phone.

"What? Why-" He glared at his brother. They had both accidentally worn similar outfits, down to the leather jackets. "I'm not changing, you can change."

"No, I have a long session today, these are my comfortable clothes. You go change." he glared back.

"I'm not changing." Osamu responded.

"Neither am I." Atsumu huffed at him.

They both glared at each other as they stormed off towards the door. They each reached for their motorcycles key's and headed out. They continued to glare at each other until they got to the parking garage. They each got on their own motorcycles, which also matched, except Osamu's was red while Atsumu's was black. They had also gotten them matching on accident, both had refused to take theirs back so now, here they were. Twinning again.

They rode together to the tattoo shop, it was on the other side of the city. They didn't mind living so far from work, they enjoyed the drive. They parked their bikes behind the shop and went inside through the backdoor.

Suna was already there, he was standing at his station, wiping everything down with disinfectant. Osamu lit up at the sight of him, Atsumu rolled his eyes at his brother. Osamu quickly headed over to him and began a conversation, Atsumu on the other hand headed to his own station. 

He still have a while until the client came in, he took advantage of this time to follow Suna's example. He brought out his disinfectant and began spraying everything, from the cabinets, to the bench, even the trash can. Everything got sprayed and disinfected. He liked to keep his station clean.

He then headed to the office. He sat down on the desk and pulled up the image for the back tattoo. It was a large bird with a snake tangled around it. Both of them were surrounded by colorful flowers and other small shapes to fill in the empty space. It was colorful, and massive, it was going to cover from below the neck, across the shoulders, down the entire back, part of the sides and even the top part of the man's butt. It was an impressive tattoo, it was going to be time consuming, and it was going to hurt.

The linework itself looked like it may take him more than one day, depending on how much the client could stand. He hoped they would be strong enough to do it. He prepared the linework image for printing. He left it so that he just had to click on button and it would be ready.

Once that was done, he headed back out to his station. He glanced over at his brother and Suna. Osamu sitting in the waiting chair in Suna's little work station chatting away with him.

"Oi, Suna." He called out. Suna looked over the low wall at him. "You've got a client today?"

"Yes, a couple. They're all very small, simple black and white tattoos though. I'll be out pretty early." He said.

"How about we go have drinks at your place tonight. I'll keep you up 'till three in the morning too." Atsumu smirked at him.

"Go ahead, I have no clients tomorrow. Don't you have another session tomorrow with today's client? Lets see who keeps who up." Suna smiled.

Atsumu glared at him, Osamu laughed at his brother.

He cursed under his breath. He turned to look at the clock on his counter by his station. The client should be there soon. He decided to prep his gun in the meantime, he placed the unopened needles he'd be using on his tray, along with the ink and everything else he needed.

He gave his entire station one more quick disinfecting as he waited. Just as he finished, the shop door's bells could be heard, indicating someone came it. Atsumu got up from his station and headed to the front.

"Hello, welcome to Tattooed Twins, how can I he-?" He paused. The man before him was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. He blinked at him. His black, curly hair was arranged so that it framed his face perfectly, he had thick equally black eyebrows, and his dark, black eyes matched them both. He also had two lovely moles over his right eyebrow. They looked so beautiful to Atsumu. He was also tall, and well built. He really did seem perfect.

The man was wearing a white facemask, he stared blankly at Atsumu. He realized he was waiting for him to finish his sentence. Atsumu's heart raced inside of him.

"How may I help you?" He choked out.

"I have an appointment with Miya Atsumu for a back tattoo." He said through his mask. His voice was equally attractive, Atsumu almost groaned at the sound of it.

"That would be me." He smiled at him, "Come on in, I need you to sign some things before we start."

The man nodded at him and followed him to the office. Atsumu pulled out some paperwork regarding multiple session tattoos, things about payment and what not. He watched as the man read the paperwork carefully. He kicked himself for not remembering his name. He peeked over at the computer screen, his name was saved under the image he had opened.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu couldn't hold back the new groan, even his name was perfect.

"Are you alright?" Sakusa asked. He was looking up at him from behind the papers he was reading.

"Yes, sorry. I just accidentally exit out of the printing job, I can pull it up again." He lied. Sakusa nodded then leaned down, putting the papers against the desk and began signing them.

"All set?" Atsumu asked. Sakusa nodded.

"Lets get you prepped, then I'll come get the stencil." Atsumu gestured to him to exit the office. Sakusa nodded and headed out. He paused once outside, waiting for Atsumu to lead the way. He guided him past the empty stations until they reached his. He gestured for him to come in.

"Has everything been sanitized?" Sakusa said as he stepped in. He looked around the room.

"Twice." Atsumu smiled. Sakusa looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "I take my sanitizing seriously at my station."

"Thats good to hear." Sakusa said.

"Alright, take off your shirt and lay down on the table for me." Atsumu said. For some reason, his stomach filled with butterflies at the words. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Why had his stomach filled with butterflies?

Sakusa nodded. He removed his jacket and set it down in the chair next to the entrance. Atsumu stared. He wore a black, fitted shirt underneath. It clung to his broad chest, arms and back muscles. Atsumu felt himself blush.

He then removed his shirt, the broad muscles looked even better without it. How could a person be so perfect?

"Do you need me to take my pants off?" Sakusa turned to ask him.

"W-what?" Atsumu said. He felt his face grow hot.

"For the tattoo." Sakusa stared at him, "The tattoo goes down to my upper butt. Do you need me to take my pants off for that?"

Atsumu almost smacked himself.

"No, I'll just pull down your sweats a little when I put the stencil and when I start to line the area." He said. Sakusa nodded. He turned to face him, Atsumu had to hold back a gasp. What kind of work did this man do to have a body like that?

Sakusa headed for the cushioned table, he lay facedown on it, he folded his elbows and rested his head on his arms. Atsumu shook his head at himself and scolded himself. Focus.

"I'm going to shave your back, just to get any little hairs." He said. Sakusa nodded at him. He grabbed a razor from the drawer in the cabinet. He opened the packaging and showed it to Sakusa, "New razor." He said. Sakusa nodded again at him. He slipped on some gloves before he got started.

He carefully shaved every square inch of Sakusa's back. He tried to focused on not missing any spots instead of focusing on the rise and fall of his well formed back muscles.

"Is this your first tattoo?" He asked. He needed something more to distract him.

"Yes." Sakusa said.

"Wow. Such a big, intricate tattoo for your first one? I'm impressed." Atsumu said.

"I've always wanted a big back tattoo. Now that I can get one, I thought, just go for it." He shrugged.

"What prevented you from getting one before?" Atsumu asked.

"I was an athlete. I'm not anymore, so now I'm not afraid of anyone seeing it." Sakusa said.

"Ah, I see." Atsumu said as he finished. "I'm going to go print out the stencil, I'll be right back." 

Sakusa nodded again at him. Atsumu removed his gloves and headed back over to the office. So he had been an athlete. That explained the physique. He shook his head as he walked over to the computer again. He sent the printing job out then headed to the printer, it was stationed in the middle of all the work rooms. The stencil printed in several pieces, he carefully took one at a time back to his station. He had them all set out how he was going to place them.

He prepped his skin for the stencil, then slowly began putting one piece on at a time. When it came down to the bottom ones, he carefully pulled down his sweats a little, exposing the top of his butt. Atsumu focused on his stencils. Why was his heart racing?

"All done." He announced as he removed the last stencil. "Would you like to look at the stencil before we get started?"

Sakusa nodded and got up from the table. He turned to the mirror, Atsumu handed him a large hand held mirror so he could see it. He inspected the tattoo closely.

"It looks good." He eventually said.

"I'm glad you like it. Lets get to lining then." Atsumu gestured to him to lay back down on the table. He did and returned to his previous pose, only this time, he was facing Atsumu. For some reason, this made him nervous. He grabbed the needle he was going to use and showed it Sakusa, "Brand new needle." Sakusa watched him carefully before nodding. He opened the needle and loaded it onto his gun. He pulled out little cups for his ink and filled them up. "Lets get started." he smiled. Sakusa closed his eyes and Atsumu leaned over him. 

When the needle make contact with his skin, Sakusa twitched a little, but other than that there was no reaction. When Atsumu got in the zone, he blocked everything out. He focused solely on the lines and the needle, he glided it over Sakusa's bare skin and broad muscles with ease. He leaned in close, his face inches from his skin as he focused on making sure the lines were as crisp as they could be.

At some point, Osamu entered the room. He walked over and stood next to the table.

"Hello, I'm Osamu. I'm Atsumu's brother, do you mind if I watch a little?" He said. Sakusa turned his head to look at him, his eyes watched him carefully.

"Twins?" He asked. Osamu sighed and nodded. They always got asked when people first saw them. "Sure, are your hands clean?" He asked.

"Just double washed them." Osamu smiled. Sakusa nodded at him, then turned his head back in the direction of Atsumu. Atsumu felt his heart beat faster, he took a moment to clear his head before continuing. Osamu watched him carefully.

The hours went by in silence, Atsumu was never really a talker when he worked. Osamu stayed the entire time, watching his brother work quietly. Atsumu knew he had been wanting to learn how to tattoo, he'd always come in and watch him when he worked.

"How long have you been tattooing?" Sakusa's voice caught him off guard. He squeezed the tattoo gun harder, keeping it steady.

"Since I was eighteen. I interned for two years, now I'm twenty six. So six years." Atsumu replied.

"Thats a long time." Sakusa said.

"Not in the tattoo world. I've still got a lot more experience to go." He smiled.

"That's not very reassuring, you're tattooing my back right now. Shouldn't you be saying you're a pro and the best at what you do?" Sakusa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? That'd be a lie." Atsumu leaned back and reloaded his gun with ink. Their eyes met, Sakusa searched his for a moment. Atsumu felt himself blush. He quickly turned back to his back and began working.

Osamu suddenly got up and left the room.

He continued working in silence, Sakusa would ask him the occasional question. He was holding up fairly well for this being his first tattoo. Atsumu was getting through the lining pretty quickly, even with the water and bathroom breaks.

Eventually, he made it all the way down his back and was now faced with the upper part of his butt.

"Be professional, be professional, be professional." He whispered in the lowest tone he could to himself.

"Did you say something?" Sakusa asked.

"No." Atsumu lied. He reached up and gently pulled down his sweats. He didn't let his eyes linger, he reached for his tattoo gun, loaded it with in and continued following the stencil. He was thankful it wasn't many lines. He finished up quickly then leaned back in his chair. "All done with the lining. You did good." He smiled at Sakusa. He couldn't tell if he had smiled back, he was still wearing his face mask.

Atsumu cleaned up his back before he began applying a second skin to protect it.

"Since we finished up today, we won't be seeing each other tomorrow. Your next session should be in two to three weeks, have you booked it?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." Sakusa replied. Atsumu finished applying the last piece of second skin then stood up and removed his gloves. He grabbed a little piece of paper from a small pile on his counter and offered it to Sakusa. Sakusa sat up and took it from him.

"After care instructions. Make sure to follow them closely." He said.

"I will." Sakusa responded. He got up from the table and stood next to the mirror. He looked over his shoulder at the tattoo. Atsumu offered him the mirror again. He took it and looked at it closely again. "The lining looks very good. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you like it." Atsumu smiled. Sakusa returned the mirror to him and then went to put on his shirt. Atsumu watched as he carefully slipped it over his head and pulled it down. He slipped on his coat and turned back to Atsumu. "Let me charge you so you can go."

They headed to the front counter together. Sakusa gave him his card to scan. He thanked him one more time before turned to leave, Atsumu watched him until he disappeared from view.

"Are you having your gay awakening right now?" Osamu's voice pulled him back.

"What?" He asked.

"You're gay awakening. I think you're experiencing it. I've never seen you so flustered around anyone before, girl or guy." Osamu smirked at him.

"You've been trying to say I'm gay ever since you discovered you were. Quit it." Atsumu snapped at him.

"Maybe not gay like me, but maybe bisexual? Did your heart race when he'd look at you? Did he make you nervous? Did you sweat?" Osamu sneered at his brother. Atsumu took the pen from the counter and threw it at his brother. He dodged it.

"Pick that up." He heard Suna call from his station. Osamu laughed at his brother as he walked away. Atsumu huffed and went to go pick up the pen.

But his heart raced as he did. His brother had not been wrong. He had experienced exactly what he had said. He turned to look at his brother, he was hanging out around Suna again, watching him work. He watched him carefully, he saw how his brother would smile and laugh at anything Suna said, there was a faint blush to his cheeks whenever he was around him, and he did look like a nervous wreck around him as well.

Had he looked like that? He shook his head. He wasn't interested in men. This was just because this particular man had been just, extremely attractive. Any straight guy would have been overwhelmed by him.

The ringing of the bells caught his attention. 

"Welcome to Tattoo Twins, how many I-" He choked on his words as he spoke again. Sakusa was back, he was staring at him. He felt his heart rise to his throat, it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Do you always cut off your greeting?" Sakusa asked.

"I-" Atsumu was at a loss for words. Sakusa stared at him again.

"I think I left my wallet on the counter." He said. Atsumu turned to the counter. Sure enough, his wallet was there.

"Ah, its right there." Atsumu walked over and picked it up, he reached out and handed it to him. Sakusa's fingers brushed against his own, Atsumu felt like he might either pass out or throw up.

"Thank you. See you in the next session." Sakusa said. He turned and exit again. Atsumu was actually panting.

"Oh my god, you are having your gay awakening." Osamu's voice came from beside him. He was staring at his brother with excited eyes, his mouth open, the corner of it pulled up into a half smile half smirk.

"Fuck off." Atsumu threw the pen at him again, this time it hits him right in the face. He rushed to the office, his stomach felt strange. He closed the door behind him and tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart.


	2. Confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this more often since I'm basically done with my other fic.

The past two and a half weeks were filled emotions Atsumu couldn't quite understand. It had resulted in lots of over overthinking, to the point where he was having sleepless nights. Those were not good things for a tattoo artist who needed steady hands for work and a clear mind for concentration. Suna had even had to step in and take a couple clients from him. Both him and Osamu were growing more and more concerned.

Today, he was doing better. He had forced himself to go to bed early and ended up sleeping for over twelve hours. He now felt refreshed and ready for the day. Which was important, today was an especially important day.

He could feel his brother's stare from across the table. He tried his best to ignore it as he continued eating his breakfast. He knew what he wanted, had been trying to have a certain conversation with him every day for over two weeks now. Atsumu glared down as his food. He understood his brother meant well underneath it all, but he did not want to deal with his teasing anymore.

"Atsumu-" His brother began.

"No." Atsumu cut him off. Osamu rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto his chair.

"If anyone can help you understand your feelings, its me you scrub. So talk to me." Osamu continued.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's not what you think it is." Atsumu glared up at his brother as he continued eating. But maybe it was what his brother thought. He wasn't even sure himself.

"He's coming back today, right?" Osamu asked. Atsumu would already see a hint of a smirk pulling at his brother's lips.

Atsumu paused. His brother was right, two and a half weeks had gone by since he first met Sakusa Kiyoomi and had worked on his back tattoo. Today he was going back, and for some reason the thought of seeing him again had Atsumu's heart racing. He was nervous, yet excited. He set down his chopsticks, he no longer felt hungry.

"Yes, he comes back in today." Atsumu said.

"Thats got you feeling something, isn't it?" Osamu grinned at his brother.

"I'm leaving." He said. He stood up and grabbed his dishes. He dumped the rest of the food he hadn't eaten in the bin and went to rinse the dishes off.

"Wait for me!" Osamu called out, he shoved more rice into his mouth before getting up doing the same as his brother.

"You're annoying, go away." Atsumu mumbled to himself. He put on his jacket, grabbed his key and headed out the door before Osamu had finished.

He headed to the parking garage and to his bike. He slipped on his helmet before throwing his leg over the seat and turning on the engine. It roared to life underneath him, he backed it out of his spot and headed out.

The ride to the shop felt longer today. He knew nothing was different, it was the same distance as every other day, he didn't even hit many red lights. But for some reason it felt longer. His stomach felt more and more strange the closer he got to the shop.

He parked in his usual spot behind the shop and entered the backdoor. He bumped into Suna in the backroom, he was refilling his spray bottle with disinfecting spray.

"Suna." Atsumu said. Suna looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgement. Atsumu turned to head inside, but paused. He turned back to Suna. "Can I ask you something?"

Suna set down the large bottle of liquid and began screwing back the top of his spray bottle.

"Sure." Suna said. Atsumu paused, he bit his lip as he thought about how to word his question so it didn't come off as strange.

"Well, I was wondering. How did you- y'know, how did you figure out you were attracted to men?" He mumbled. Suna stared at him for a second, he turned his attention back to the gallon of disinfectant spray and he spoke as he cleaned it up.

"I figured it out pretty young. I tried dating girls. It always felt kind of, off I guess. Something inside me just didn't click with them. I could never get far with them either, they'd always end up angry and would break up with me. And then I met this guy, we became close friends. I'd get excited every time I knew I was going to see him. I felt things I never felt with girls before. When I finally figured it out, I asked him out. He said yes. Everything felt so right with him, nothing like when I dated girls. Haven't tried dating girls since, they don't interest me at all." Suna shrugged as he turned to the shelf and put the gallon away.

"Hm." Atsumu said, he looked down at the keys in his hand. "What if you definitely feel that way about girls, but suddenly a guy makes you feel like that too?"

Suna smirked at him, "So you did like that guy from the other day."

Atsumu glared at him, "I'm not sure what it was, I'm trying to figure it out."

"Why don't you talk to your brother about it?" Suna asked.

"He's no help." Atsumu sighed, " He hasn't stopped teasing me about the guy since the last appointment. Keeps talking about some gay awakening, whatever that means."

"It means you're realizing your sexuality." Suna said.

"But I'm straight." Atsumu stared at Suna.

"Straight men don't typically get flustered and overwhelmed by the presence of another man." Suna said. He grabbed his spray bottle and turned towards the door, "Its not a bad thing, to be attracted to both genders."

"I know its not, but... its confusing. I'm really confused." Atsumu groaned. "Plus he's a client, I can't exactly confirm my feelings with him."

"No, you can't. I'm glad you're being professional about it." Suna headed inside, Atsumu followed.

"What should I do then?" Atsumu said.

"Not sure." Suna said. He turned into his station and began spraying down his tattoo bed.

"This is frustrating." He groaned.

"Atsumu! You asshole!" Osamu's voice filled the tattoo shop. Both Suna and Atsumu turned to see Osamu's approaching figure, he had three bento boxes in his hands. "I told you to wait for me."

"And I told you no." Atsumu said. He turned and headed to his station.

"Hey, Atsumu." Suna called. Atsumu turned back to look at him. "Tonight, at seven. I'll pick you up. I have a plan."

Osamu stared at Suna, his jaw hung open. He turned to glare at his brother, Atsumu shrank under his gaze.

"Yeah, sure Suna. Thanks." Atsumu avoided his brother's glare and quickly turned and entered his station.

"Suna, I brought you some origini. Your favorite flavors." Osamu said to Suna.

"Thank you Osamu, could you put them in the fridge for me?" Suna asked.

"Of course!" Osamu turned and headed towards the staff room in the back.

Atsumu entered his own station and grabbed his own spray bottle and began spraying everything down in his work area. He had noticed the guy seemed to like everything to be very sanitized, and clean. Not that Atsumu never kept his station disinfected, organized and clean, but today he did an extra spray down and cleaned up his area a little more.

He paused as he was changing the bag in his little trash can. Was he already acting like Osamu acted with Suna? He shook his head, he was just making sure his station was clean for his client, that's it.

"Hey, you." Osamu's said. Atsumu turned to look at his brother, who was leaning against the entry way, arms crossed against his chest. "Where are you and Suna going tonight at seven?"

Atsumu felt his stomach tighten. He couldn't tell his brother, not yet. He needed to be sure.

"None of your business." He snapped at his brother.

"It is my business, you're going through your awakening and now suddenly you're going on a date with Suna?" His brother glared at him. Atsumu peeked over the low walls of his station over towards the direction of Suna's. He wasn't there.

"Its not a date. He's helping me... do research." Atsumu said.

"Research? What kind of research?" Osamu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you always in my business?" Atsumu glared.

"You're my brother." Osamu shrugged.

"Get out of my station." Atsumu pointed in the direction of Osamu's own station, "Go clean."

"Not until you tell me what you and Suna are doing tonight." Osamu challenged. Atsumu grabbed a pen from his counter and threw it at his brother. "Ow!"

"Go." Atsumu said again.

"I'll go ask Suna myself." Osamu turned and took a step towards the staff room.

"Won't that be suspicious? He'll probably wonder why you're so interested in his personal life, he'll probably suspect you have feelings for him." Atsumu blurted out. He knew his argument was weak but he hoped it was enough to get his brother to stop.

"Maybe I should confess already, before you steal him from me." Osamu turned back to his brother and glared. Atsumu paused.

"Are you jealous?" Atsumu's jaw dropped.

"No!" Osamu answered too quickly, his voice was a bit higher than it usually was.

"Learn to lie better." Atsumu smirked.

"Shut up!" Osamu snapped.

"He really is only helping me with something Osamu. I wouldn't try to take someone from you. I'm offended you'd think that." Atsumu frowned. Osamu shuffled in place, he looked uncomfortable.

"You're right. I'm sorry for thinking that. Plus, you're not even sure you're attracted to men, right? If you were attracted to Suna, you would have known a long time ago." Osamu sighed. "But why won't you tell me what you're doing?"

"We're going to a gay bar." Suna suddenly spoke beside them. Both twins jumped at his sudden appearance.

"How long have you been standing there." Osamu's eyes widened.

"Suna, what the hell." Atsumu cried out. "I told you I didn't want Osamu to know."

Osamu stared at both of them, his eyes moved to one face then to the other.

"Huh?" Osamu called out.

"I never said it was for you. I was going to tell him you were going to be my wingman." Suna rolled his eyes. Atsumu felt his face grow hot. Osamu turned to look at him, a sneer on his face.

"I can't miss this." He laughed.

"You're not going." Atsumu snapped.

"I know all of Suna's regular spots, I'll find you eventually." Osamu said.

"You know my regular spots?" Suna raised an eyebrow at him. Osamu froze in place.

"Creep." Atsumu snickered.

"Fuck off." Osamu said. Atsumu broke out into a full blown laugh just as the little bells on the door rang. They all turned to look, standing in the doorway, in all his handsome glory was Sakusa Kiyoomi. His eyes met with Atsumu's, it felt like his heart skipped a beat.

His body seemed to go through a million emotions at once. For some reason, he was excited. He wasn't sure why, was he excited to see him? Excited about working on the tattoo? He was also nervous. That couldn't be about the work itself, he hadn't gotten nervous about tattooing in years. He was confident in his abilities. He also felt confused. Why was he feeling all this? There were many more emotions, but before he could recognize them, they'd go.

He shook his head to clear it. He needed to be professional.

"Hello." Sakusa called over to the three of them. Suna and Osamu gave Atsumu a smirk before returning the greeting and heading to their own stations.

"Hello." Atsumu called back after them, he headed out of his station and walked over to where he was waiting, he extended his hand, "Good to see you again."

Sakusa stared at his hand, he slowly rose his own and shook it.

"Come to the station, lets get started." Atsumu smiled. Sakusa nodded at him, he couldn't tell if he smiled back. He had a face mask on today too.

Sakusa followed him back to his station. They entered and Atsumu turned to face him but he found he was much closer than he had expected, he almost bumped face first into him.

"Oh, sorry." Atsumu said, he took a step back. He could feel his face growing warm. "I'll have to see how the lining healed before we get started. If you could undress so I can check it out."

Sakusa nodded and removed his jacket. He turned and set it down on the chair beside the entrance. He wore another fitting t-shirt today, it hugged his chest and back. Atsumu looked away and stared at the floor. From the corner of his eye he saw him remove his shirt and throw it over to the chair as well.

"I followed all your care instructions." He said. Atsumu turned back to him. He was no longer wearing his facemask. Atsumu blinked, his full face now exposed. Somehow, he was even more handsome.

"Lets take a look." He quickly said.

Sakusa turned away from him, Atsumu took a deep breath and rubbed his temples before looking up at his back. It was just as muscular and toned as last time. He shook his head to clear it then walked over, his fingers lightly brushed against his skin as he checked the lining. He could see goosebumps rise on Sakusa's skin. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"It looks good, looks like we can continue." He smiled. Sakusa turned back around at him as he walked over to where he usually set up his things. Atsumu gestured for him to take a seat in the chair next to the entrance. Sakusa took a seat and he watched as Atsumu quickly disinfected the table bed once more, then began wrapping everything that needed to be wrapped and set up his little station.

"Today we'll be working on the eagle first." He said. He pulled out his reference photo, "It's in the center, so we'll work our way out from there. I think the snake will be next. Does that sound okay?"

Sakusa nodded at him, "Yes."

"Let me finish setting up." Atsumu said. He quickly filled up the several different little containers with the colors he needed. He readied his tattoo gun and pulled out the different needles he'd use. He lifted them and showed them to Sakusa, "All new, sterile and packaged."

"Perfect." Sakusa nodded.

"Let's get started." Atsumu said. Sakusa nodded at him and walked over to the table bed. He lay facedown on it, his face was turned towards him like last time.. He felt Sakusa's eyes follow him closely as he opened one of the needles he was going to use and loaded it onto his gun. He then dipped the gun into the first cap of ink then turned back to him.

He looked over at his reference photo one more time before beginning. Sakusa jumped a bit when the needle first make contact, just like last time. Atsumu was prepared for it, he made sure to keep his hand steady.

Once he got in the zone, he focused only on the needle gliding over the skin. They went hours without talking, the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing of his tattoo gun and the occasional chatting of other clients as they walked in and out.

"Atsumu, its one. Want to take a food break?" Osamu suddenly called out to him. Atsumu stopped and looked down at Sakusa, who was looking up at him.

"Want to take a lunch break?" He asked him. Sakusa nodded and began sitting up.

"You can go eat, I brought some protein bars." Sakusa headed for his coat.

"Thats it?" Osamu asked him. He walked over to his brother and handed him his bento box.

"I made sure to have a big breakfast." Sakusa smiled at Osamu. Atsumu glared, he had never smiled at him. He caught himself, his stomach felt strange. He quickly fixed his expression. He concentrated on the emotion that had just rushed through him. Had he felt a little jealous? Over a smile? He shook his head again. How ridiculous would that be?

"Give him some origini Atsumu." Osamu said, "I think I packed too many for you anyways."

His brother winked at him then turned to leave. Atsumu stared after him before turning to Sakusa.

"Would you like some? My brother home makes them." Atsumu lifted the bento in the air.

"No, thank you. Enjoy your lunch, I'll wait here." Sakusa smiled at him. Atsumu felt his face blush. He nodded and quickly set his tattoo gun down and left the station. He turned and headed to the staff room.

Inside was Suna and Osamu, who looked up at him as he entered.

"Did you offer him the orgini?" Osamu asked.

"He said no." Atsumu said. He plopped down in the empty chair and quickly opened his bento. He grabbed on of the rice balls and quickly began eating it. Suna and Osamu stared.

"In a hurry?" Suna asked.

"I've got a client." Atsumu shrugged at him. Suna and Osamu both looked at each other as Atsumu quickly ate.

"You're going to choke." Suna said. Atsumu swallowed the large mouthful of food he had. He then drank down some water before continuing.

Osamu and Suna ate slowly and watched him. He ate a few more before getting up. He reclosed his bento box, it still had several origini in it. He turned to the fridge and opened it, he slid it inside on the first shelf and then grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

"See ya." He called out as he left. He heard his brother snort behind him, but he ignored it and headed back. He could see Sakusa standing over the top of the low walls of the stations. He was looking at his tattoo with the two mirrors.

"Like what you see?" Atsumu smiled as he approached. Sakusa turned to look at him.

"Its coming out nicely. I'm glad I listened to my friend's recommendation." Sakusa said.

"Your friend recommended us? Thats awesome, could we get a name? We like to give discounts to those who recommend us." Atsumu smiled.

"His name's Hinata Shouyou. I don't think he's an actual client of yours, he told me he wanted to get work done by Suna, but hasn't had a chance to come in. He's been busy. I think he told me his friend Bokuto sees Suna as well." Sakusa said. He walked over to the table bed as he spoke and laid back down on it.

"Oh! Bokuto, I know him! And I know little Hinata, we met at Bokuto's album release party." Atsumu said. "But if they both want to work with Suna, why did you choose me over Suna?"

Sakusa looked over at him, he looked into his eyes as he spoke, "I liked your work better."

Atsumu felt his face blush. "Oh." He nervously looked down and noticed the water bottles in his hands. "Oh! I brought you water, do you want me to set it down next to you?"

Sakusa nodded and watched as Atsumu pulled over a small rolling side table, he rolled it right beside him and set the water down on it.

"If you need a break to drink, just let me know." He said. Sakusa nodded and thanked him.

He washed his hands and put on a fresh pair of gloves before he got back to work. He focused back on the tattoo. His mind kept wanting to wander but he forced himself to focus on the shading. He had liked his work better than Suna's. He smiled as he repeated the words once more in his head.

Osamu joined them a little later. He asked Sakusa if he could watch and Sakusa told him he could. He stood besides them, watching Atsumu closely as he worked.

"Its looking good." Osamu said. "You're almost done with the wing."

"Almost." Atsumu said.

"Are you at a point where we could stop?" Sakusa suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you want some water?" Atsumu glanced over at his nearly empty bottle. He'd have to ask Osamu to go get a new one.

"No, I think I want to tap out for today." Sakusa said.

"Oh, let me just finish this last little bit then we can fully stop." He said. Sakusa nodded and Atsumu got back to work. He finished the last little bit he was working on before he sat back in his chair, "Alright. You did good." He cleaned up the area before applying the second skin to protect the tattoo. Once it was on, Sakusa got up and walked over to the mirror and glanced over his shoulder.

"Here." Osamu held out the handheld mirror to him. Sakusa used it to get a better look.

"Amazing." He said, "The eagle is practically done."

"Just a few touch ups next session, then I'll start the snake the same day." Atsumu stood up and removed his gloves. He reached over for one of his care instruction cards and offered it to Sakusa, who took it and smiled at him. His stomach did something weird when he saw him smile.

"Thank you. I'll follow these closely again." He at the card then looked up at Atsumu's face. He felt his cheeks grow warm, his stomach did that weird thing again.

"Yes, you do that. It'll ensure the best results for your tattoo." Atsumu said.

Sakusa nodded at him then turned to grab his shirt. Osamu smirked at his brother as Sakusa changed. Atsumu glared at him.

"Thank you, again." Sakusa turned back to him. Atsumu cut his glare off and smiled at Sakusa.

"No problem at all. Lets get you checked out." He said.

They headed for the counter together. Sakusa handed him his card and Atsumu scanned it. They also scheduled his next appointment, in three weeks solid this time. Sakusa thanked him one last time before turning and heading out the door. Atsumu watched as he disappeared, then his eyes scanned over the counter. No wallet this time.

"You're so into him." Osamu laughed from over by the stations.

"Shut up." Atsumu called over to him.

He shook his head to clear it and returned to his station. He began cleaning up and putting away everything. He disinfected everything twice before deciding to call it a day.

"Osamu, are you going home with me?" He asked. Osamu looked over from his station.

"I've got three more appointments." Osamu said.

"Well, I'm done. So I'm heading home." Atsumu said. He grabbed his jacket and got up. He exit his station and made his way down towards the back door.

"Hey, Atsumu." Suna called to him as he passed his station. He stopped walking and turned to look over at him, "Dress well for tonight, nothing fancy but something nice." Atsumu blinked at him. He could feel his brothers glare on him. "I'll see you at seven sharp."

Atsumu nodded at him then headed back the way he had been going. He went through the backroom and out the backdoor. He climbed onto his bike, put on his helmet, and headed back home. The drive felt short this time.

Once he was back inside him and his brother's apartment, he decided to take a shower. Afterwards, he stood in front of his closet, frowning at his clothes. Suna had been pretty vague when he told him to dress nice. He wasn't sure what would be appropriate.

He decided to just wear something he normally would wear when he went out. He made himself dinner while he waited, then ate slowly as he watched the minutes on the clock that hung on the kitchen wall tick by. Once it was five minutes until seven, he put his empty dishes in the sink and went to brush his teeth. Just as he finished, the doorbell rang. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand as he walked through his room on his way to the front door. It was exactly seven.

"You're so punctual." Atsumu said as he pulled open the door. Suna was there, he had obviously showered and dressed up himself. "Where are we going again? And what are we doing?" he asked as he looked Suna up and down suspiciously.

"Not on a date, if that's what you're thinking. We're going to the bar I always go to. I want to see something." Suna said. "Come on, my cars in the garage."

"See what?" Atsumu said as he stepped out and closed the apartment door behind him.

"Just something." Suna said. Atsumu gave him a confused look as they headed down to the garage.

"You're being weird." He said to Suna as they walked up to his car. Suna unlocked it and Atsumu slipped into the passenger's seat.

Suna didn't say anything. He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in silence, Atsumu gazed out the window as Suna drove. It was dark now, but the city was still very much active. He gazed at people the people on the sidewalk as they drove by.

Suna suddenly pulled into a parking lot on the side of a building. He turned the car off and stepped out. Atsumu followed, he heard Suna lock the car as they walked away from it.

"Are you going to tell me what we're going to be doing?" Atsumu asked.

"Research, as you called it." Suna replied. Atsumu frowned at him. They rounded a corner and Atsumu spotted the entrance to the bar. Suna walked up to the doors first and held them open for Atsumu to walk in. He thanked Suna and headed inside. It was a Friday night so it didn't surprise him to see the bar so full.

They headed inside and towards the counter, Suna leaned against it and ordered them drinks while Atsumu looked around the room.

"Hey Suna, you're having a drink as well? What about your car?" He asked.

"I'm friends with the owner, I'm leaving it out back and taking a cab home." Suna said.

"Makes sense." Atsumu said. "So why did you bring me here?"

"How else are you going to figure out if your gay? I'm not saying go home with someone, just look around. See if anyone makes you feel the way your client makes you feel." Suna shrugged and nudged Atsumu with the hand that was holding out his drink. Atsumu turned to him and took it.

"This sounds like a bad idea." He nervously glanced around the room. He made eye contact with several guys, but he immediately looked away. He turned back to face the counter instead, Suna looked over at him.

They stood in silence for a while, Suna calmly drank away. Atsumu only stared at his drink, he wasn't sure what to do. With girl's, he'd normally just walk up to them and strike up a conversation. He'd flirt and if the girls flirted back he knew he'd maybe get lucky that night. But how did you flirt with guys? He couldn't exactly compliment their hair, or their clothes. Or could he?

"Nothing?" Suna interrupted his thoughts.

"This is weird." Atsumu said, "I'm really nervous."

"Well, this are about to get a lot more interesting." Suna said.

"What do you mean?" Atsumu said.

"Your brother found us." Suna pointed towards the entrance.

Atsumu turned around, eyes wide. Osamu was standing at the door, a smirk on his face. Atsumu groaned as he headed towards them.

"I knew your be at this one." He laughed out loud, causing several people around them to turn and look.

"Osamu, lower your voice you scrub." Atsumu said. He glared at his brother.

"I can't believe you came here without me!" Osamu said, he hadn't lowered his tone at all. He turned to the bartender and ordered himself a drink before he threw his arm around his brothers shoulder. "I always knew there was something a little fruity about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atsumu glared at him.

"Nothing at all." Osamu laughed. Atsumu resisted the urge to hit him, so instead he just blinked at his brother.

"You two are drawing a lot of attention." Suna said. They both looked up, sure enough, several pairs of eyes were on them.

"Its because you're being too loud." Atsumu accused Osamu.

"Or because I'm handsome." Osamu smirked. "So what's your type? See anyone you like? I'll help you approach them, I'll be the best wingman."

"I'm not approaching anyone. This was Suna's idea, he wanted to see if I got weird around other guys, but I'm not. I'm just nervous in general. I think I'll just go home now." Atsumu put his drink on the bar and turned to leave, but Osamu stopped him.

"Just have a couple drinks with us, forget its a gay bar for a minute. Just think its only me you and Suna. Relax." Osamu said. Atsumu glared at his brother, but didn't say anything back. He tried to loosen up. He reached for his drink again and finished it off quickly. Suna ordered him another one.

"Heads up, someone's coming." Suna suddenly said. Atsumu and Osamu turned, two guys smiled at them as they made their way over. Atsumu felt like his stomach was going to jump out of his body.

"Hey." One of them said to them. "You two are twins, right?"

Atsumu had to press his lips together to hold back a laugh. His brother's favorite pick up line. He'd witnessed many people use that pick up line to hit on them, for some reason it really got on Osamu's nerves. Atsumu didn't mind it. In fact, he enjoyed it since he enjoyed watching his brothers irritation. He turned to look at him, Osamu was staring at them, a frown on his face..

"No, we're cousin's." Osamu responded. The guy who had aske blinked at him, the other burst out laughing.

"Of course they're twins." Guy two said, "What a dumb question."

Osamu smiled at the second one. Atsumu wanted to disappear.

"I've seen you around here before, but I've never seen your brother." The second guy smiled back at Osamu, "Can we buy you two drinks?"

"I've got it handled." Suna suddenly spoke. Everyone turn to stare at him. Suna gave the guys a blank, unfriendly expression.

"You're with both of them?" The first guy asked the twins, he raised an eyebrow.

"We like to share." Suna replied. The two guys stared at him in silence. They turned to each other, they looked like they were debating if it was a joke or not.

"Sorry, we didn't know." The second guy eventually said. He pulled on the first guy's arm and they walked away. They shot them all one last curious gaze before returning to the table they had come from.

"We like to share?" Atsumu repeated, he turned to stare at Suna.

"You looked uncomfortable." Suna shrugged, "I improvised."

"Loosen up Atsumu. You'll never find a man like that." Osamu smacked his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know, what if its only that one guy." Atsumu sighed as he took a drink from his cup.

"Would you like to test it? What if Sakusa hit on you?" Osamu asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied. But the thought of Sakusa flirting with him made his stomach feel strange again.

"Wanna find out?" Osamu turned and smirked at him.

"I don't think I ever will. How will I even know if he's gay? He's most likely not. Plus, if he was into guys, why would he be interested in me?" Atsumu sighed.

"If its any consolation to you, straight men don't typically enter gay bars. Unless they're confused, like you." Suna's eyes looked off into the distance as he spoke. Atsumu paused, then turned to look at him.

"How do you know he's been to gay bars?" He asked.

"Because he just entered this one, and he's staring at you." Suna said. Atsumu spun around and sure enough, standing at the door was Sakusa. Atsumu had only ever seen him in the track suits that he wore to the shop, but now he was dressed in casual clothes. He looked incredibly attractive. He felt his heart race.

"Look at the panic in Atsumu's eyes." Osamu snickered. Atsumu reached over and smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't come over here." Atsumu whispered to himself. Suna and Osamu both stared at him. Sakusa gave him a small wave before turning and making his way over.

"Fuck." Atsumu whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bi panic intensifies*
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be. For now, I'm just having fun with it. We'll see where it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tattoo Sakusa is getting  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/29/55/022955908df2a508472856141ba7f0b5.jpg
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated ❤️


End file.
